This disclosure relates to social networking and email applications and, more particularly, to methodologies for automated relationship classification in social networking and email applications.
Social networking and email applications may allow users to manage relationships with contacts. Users may have professional relationships, friendships, and other relationships with contacts, and may classify these relationships manually. Users may wish to allow contacts to view personal information based upon the type of relationship they have with each contact.
Manually classifying relationships with new contacts and changing relationships with existing contacts may be time-consuming for users. Also, users may want to change the type of personal information an existing contact can view as their relationship with that contact changes. Accordingly, users may need an automated relationship classification system which may classify their relationships with contacts in social networks and email applications.